Surprise!
by EmberXsong5050
Summary: "Zane, I-" She had just enough time to realize what happened before the bullet embedded into her shoulder. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Jo! Jo are you okay? Jojo!" My version of what would happen if Jo didn't go back in time. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. 1: Another Chance

**Here's my first Eureka fanfic! Not my best work, but it'll get better.**

**Please R&R!**

**Summary: "Zane, I-" She had just enough time to realize what happened before the bullet embedded into her shoulder. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Jo! Jo are you okay? Jojo!"**

~~~ So Zane just proposed to her, and he just walked out. ~~~

Jo stood there in tears, clutching the ring.

"Jo?" Carter touched her shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?"

"I... I just need t-time to think," she choked out. Carter nodded and walked out again, adding a glance back her anxiously. Jo collapsed onto her desk chair, still holding the ring. _He didn't even give me a chance to say anything,_ she thought. She stood up again and walked over to the cell before laying stiffly down on the cot, wrapped around the ring.

~~~ 10 hours later... ~~~

Jo woke up to the sound of clicking. She slowly opened her eyes. She was facing a brick wall and she was sore. She groaned and turned around, then sat up. Looking around again, she noticed that she was locked in her own cell. _What the hell?_ Then she remembered. After Zane had walked out on her, she must have fallen asleep on the cot. And in her confusion, she also must have closed the cell door.

Jo got up and began shaking the cell door in despair. It rattled but it didn't help Jo.

"No need for that," a sarcastic voice spat. Jo whipped towards her desk and saw Zane on her computer. He didn't look that happy.

"Zane, what the heck are you doing in my office?" Jo yelled. Zane stopped typing on the computer and looked at her with a glare.

"Gee Jo, I'm not sure." Zane narrowed his eyes. "Just trying to get your ass out of the mess you got it in!" He yelled.

Jo was taken aback. She slowly sat back down on the cot and noticed that the ring was still in her hand. Zane went back to work on the computer, shaking his head.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't know."

"Whatever."

They sat in silence with no sound except the tapping of the keyboard. After a few painful minutes, Jo blurted out, "I'm sorry Zane!" _What am I sorry for? Uh, hesitating? I'm not sure, I just think apologizing will help._ "I was just really surprised and I didn't know what to say, and you know I hate surprises!"

A click sounded as Zane finally hacked the cell lock. He opened the door and Jo walked out. Zane nudged her in the direction of the door, not able to bring himself to be rough with her. They walked in silence for what seemed forever, until they were by Archimedes and Zane calmly said, "I know you hate surprises Jo, but I just thought this would be a good one. I thought we had something real."

"Me too," Jo whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek. Zane automatically wiped it away with his thumb. He looked ways, embarrassed. "Zane, I really like you. I was just surprised. Could we have a second chance?" She looked at Zane hopefully. He didn't answer. "Well until you've decided, here's the ring." She held it out to Zane who took it. Zane looked at her again.

"I'm sorry too Jo. I guess I shouldn't have made it such a surprise." Zane smiled slightly.

Jo smiled back. "Zane I-" Just then a bullet shot rang. Jo looked for the source, which wasn't her smartest move.

The bullet shot towards Zane and Jo. It skimmed Zane's shoulder and Jo had just enough time to realize what was happening before it embedded into her shoulder. She fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Jo! Jo, are you okay? Jojo!" Zane rushed towards her. He carefully lifted her off the ground. "Josephina!" Then everything went black.


	2. Author's Note

**A note from the Auther!**

**I DO not own Eureka!**

**Very short really...**


	3. 2: Adrenaline Rush

Jo's eyes flickered open to see a concerned Allison sitting beside her bed.

"A - allison? What happened?" Jo tried to sit up but felt as if her shoulder was on fire. She winced and laid back down.

"Take it easy Jo. You took a pretty direct hit." Allison felt her forehead in a motherly way before replacing the warm rag with a new one.

"I what?! I got shot?!" Jo's eyes widened. "In my shoulder?" It wasn't much of a question. Jo knew from the pain where it was.

"Yes, but we got to you in time. We've extracted the bullet." Allison smiled. "You'll be fine. You just need to rest."

Jo nodded and smiled faintly. She had forgotten about Zane for the moment. "I've taken worse hits." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Allison walked over to another patient and began treating him.

Jo fell asleep after a few minutes. No sooner then she had started dreaming, her body began shaking violently. She jerked awake and began screaming her lungs out.

Allison jumped and ran over to Jo. "Jo? Jo?" She looked at a nurse. "What's wrong?" she yelled.

"Her adrenaline levels are extremely high M'am." The nurse frantically began pushing buttons.

"Well get them under control! She could kill herself if she goes on like this!" Allison grimaced at Jo's screaming but didnt leave her side. By now, the whole infirmary was panicked.

"It's not just adrenaline M'am. It's... Other things." The nurse shook nervously. "You might want to come see this."

Allison rushed over and looked at the screen. "That's... That's impossible!" But she knew it was the only explanation.

"Would you like me to get the sleeping drugs?" the nurse asked sheepishly.  
Allison began nodding. "Wait!" she said, startling the nurse. "Its the sleeping drugs that are causing it! We used it on her when she came in and look! This says that the drugs are contaminated. It must have reversed the effects!"

"Then what do we do M'am? She'll die if she doesn't calm down and it'll take hours to get new drugs." The nurse looked at Jo anxiously.

"Call in Zane Donovan," Allison instructed.

**Dun dun dun DUN! Lol. Thanks for all the reviews guys!**


End file.
